Hope of the Oasis
by Athena's Hour Glass
Summary: Rey is sent by General Leia to find a way to continue her training. Her path leads her back to Jakku where she finds the secrets of her past are hidden in the sand. An old threat rises again bringing her and Kylo Ren together. Rey knows there is a way to bring him back from the darkness. But maybe they both need to stay in the grey. Spoilers for Last Jedi. Slow burn for Reylo.
1. Chapter 1

Hands locked behind his back, he stares out the large windows of his office. His eyes scanning the movements of the hangar below him, the bright lights a stark contrast to his office. He feels the force rolling around him, engulfing him in the warm caress that the dark side gives him.

Closing his eyes, he tries to center himself. As he takes a deep breath his mind is filled with her. But then again, his mind is always filled with her, no matter if he's awake or asleep.

His mind stirs and he briefly thinks she may be thinking of him.

Since the battle on Crait, he hasn't been able to feel her through the bond. It's as if a steel door has shut him out.

Growling against her face in his mind he curls his fist and tries to reach out across the bond.

 _Rey._

He feels the steel door tremble but there is nothing else. Opening his eyes, he turns going back to his desk. His hand flicking over the data sphere causing the device to spin to the middle of the room. Sitting down his voice cuts through the silence, "Show me likely paths the Millennium Falcon took from Crait."

The sphere spins faster and he leans forward as several different paths play out before his eyes. His eyes narrow as a path to the Chommel sector appears. "FREEZE!"

The droid stops moving as he stands up his mouth slowly pulling into a smirk, "Oh mother, you are nothing if not brave."

Grabbing his mask, he dons it as he swiftly opens his door. He hasn't felt this content since he first captured her and brought her to _Starkiller Base_.

His boots echo as he leaves his office heading toward the main bridge of the Supremacy. When he arrives on deck General Hux turns. He can feel his displeasure and it makes the darkness swell and hum inside him, "General Hux."

The red-haired weasel stiffens bowing at his feet, his left cheek still displaying the dark bruise from the last time he didn't bow in his presence, "Supreme Leader Ren….what do we…owe the honor?"

Kylo smirks, "We have a new heading, Send the fleet to the core planets. We are going to Naboo."

Hux frowns looking up at him, "Naboo? Sir? There's nothing in Naboo but dirty Gungans and ancient impractical monarchial ideas!"

Kylo's hand flashes up and stretches toward the general pulling him to look him in the eye. He can feel the general's fear and it makes him smirk sinisterly, "We will find the last seeds of the rebellion there."

He releases Hux the general keeping his balance as his boots hit the floor hard. His hand going to his neck, "As you wish Supreme Leader."

Kylo nods, his hands going behind his back he downright smiles as he leaves the bridge. He knows his little desert oasis is with his mother, he had felt their pain a few times over the bond over the loss of Skywalker.

 _Soon my Rey, soon._

Rey unfolds her legs from under her and sighs leaning back on her hands, she stares up at the sun. Letting its warmth fill her as the force pluses around her. She can fill it in the green lush grass beneath her hands to the wind that blows lightly across her face.

It's been two weeks since the battle of Crait, where she piloted the Falcon into space saving what was left of the rebellion. Now they are hiding deep in the forest outside of the capital city of Theed, on the planet of Naboo. She honestly doesn't know how General Leia hasn't collapsed.

After their escape from the First Order, they drifted around not staying on one planet long. Trying to care for the wounded and gather supplies. Then Leia had contacted the Queen of Naboo who allowed them to return to an old rebel base that hadn't been used for many years. The base was inside a large mountain and unless you were really looking you couldn't tell that it was a base at all.

She felt almost like she couldn't breathe inside the base. The base was small and it felt almost crammed even with the small amount of rebel members left, though reinforcements were arriving every day.

Poe had told her that it was really just used for secret meetings with just a few quarters for the leaders. So, they were finding where ever they could to sleep. Rey had taken to sleeping in the crew quarters of the Falcon with Chewie and Poe. Finn hadn't left the medical bay, staying by Rose's side.

Rey couldn't blame him. When Finn looked at Rose, Rey could see the love he had for the woman. In all honestly Rey understood because Rose was one of the easiest beings to talk too that Rey had ever met. She was overjoyed that Finn had that feeling for someone, he had come a long way from the Stormtrooper she had first met.

Rey was snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She smiled when she reached out with the force and was greeted with the warmth that was only General Leia.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Rey smiled and started to get up but Leia waved her down, sitting down next to her, "It's so beautiful here."

Leia smiled softly looking around the field in front of them, "My mother was from here. She was the Queen and then later a senator."

Rey turned her head to look at the older woman, "At least you know where you get it from."

Leia chuckled, "I guess, but my adopted parents really influenced me. My adopted father was a senator and my adopted mother a princess of the royal family from Alderran."

Rey's eyes got wide, "I'm sure you grew up loved."

Leia nodded, "Yes, you would think with such good parents I would've been a better mother."

Rey sighed, "I'm sure you were…."

Leia shook her head, "No, Han and I should never have had children. We were both too focused on our work to be proper parents. But I can't change the past."

Rey glanced back out at the field, "He had a chance to kill you on the ship."

Leia nodded, a sad smile on her lips, "I know and he couldn't do it. My dark boy. I always sensed his darkness."

Rey shook her head, "It was Snoke. I have seen into Kylo….Ben's mind. Snoke was there talking to him from the time he was in a cradle."

Leia turned and looked at her, "Luke had said that to me once. Right after everything at the academy….he said he could feel how Snoke had been with him from the beginning. But if we would've done more….Han was so afraid of him. Once Ben started to show how powerful he was, Han couldn't take it. He took back to his smuggling ways and I went back fighting for the galaxy. We sent Ben to Luke and that was when I lost my family."

Rey watched as Leia gently dapped at her eyes, Rey grabbed her hand and gave her hand a squeeze, "He was lucky. At least he had a family."

Leia nodded, taking a few deep breaths, a sad smile on her face, "I came out here to talk to you. Not to tell you of my regrets. We need to continue your training. At least enough so you are ready when my son comes."

Rey sighed, "He is coming for me isn't he?"

Leia smirked at her, "I can feel your confliction over him."

Rey growled, "He's a monster. All the things he has done!"

Leia's eyes twinkled, "I remember feeling that way about a man. I married him."

Rey gasped, looking over at the older woman, "What? NEVER! He's…well he's Kylo Ren!"

Leia nodded, "And he's still in there, my son is still there. He has good in him. I know you've felt it. With everything you said he did. He saved you from Snoke."

Rey sighed, "I don't know."

Leia watched her as she looked over, she could feel the turmoil roll off her in waves. "I think you need to take the Falcon and go in search for Maz. She's trained, well somewhat trained in the force."

Rey's eyebrows crinkled, "Maz? I felt it, but trained?"

Leia stood up dusting off the bottom of her pants, "She was trained. It's been awhile, but she was. I think it's your best bet. And while you're gone maybe we can rebuild our forces here."

Rey stood up, "Have I done something wrong?"

Leia smiled pulling her in for a hug, "No sweetie. I just know this is a path you need to follow."

Rey felt something brush against the bond and she slammed the door to him tight. Pulling away from Leia, "You still think I can bring him back?"

Leia nodded, "He's in there Rey, I know he is. Luke….just trust me when I tell you that Ben needs you. Call me selfish but I need you to do what I never could. I need you to reach him, if you can."

Rey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But what about the First Order?"

Leia smirked, "Leave them to me. Come on Finn and Rose were looking for you."

Standing in his quarters he gazed out the window at the vastness of space. It would take them three days to reach Naboo. He figured he would take this time to mediate and try to break her block on their bond.

Sighing he walked toward his bed, flicking back the blankets he settles into bed. Closing his eyes, he reaches out toward her. He feels the door creak open to their bond. Sitting up he glances around but doesn't see her, 'Rey'.

He feels her sigh, _I can't do this right now_.

He chuckles, _What are you in the fresher_?

He feels her growl, _NO! But I'm busy right now_.

The door slams shut and he sighs feeling the weight of his loneliness. Laying back down he feels the darkness start to engulf him and he lets it force him off into sleep.

Alone.

She growls as she settles herself on the bunk in the Falcon. She had said her goodbyes and left the base heading toward Takodana, heading toward the only known being that has Jedi training in the galaxy besides him. She had been taking off in the Falcon when his voice broke through the bond. Once they got into hyperspace she had asked Chewie to keep an eye on the ship and she had slipped back to the crew quarters.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on him. She shuddered a little when she felt him, he's asleep. Opening her eyes, she can see him across from her. She feels her heart almost skip at the sight of him. His face is distorted and he twists himself into the blankets, "No."

Standing up she edges toward him, her hand going out she gently runs her hand down the side of his face with his scar, "Kylo….Ben…it's just a dream. Nothing can hurt you."

She feels it the second he wakes up, his hand coming up to gently catch her wrist. Looking up she sees his eyes are wide open, the brown almost a molten color, "Rey?"

She nods at him, "It was just a dream."

Kylo nods, his thumb tracing the back of her hand, "Why are you here?"

Rey pulls her hand back as he sits up, her eyes staying on his face, though she wants to stare at his bare chest. It's the same embarrassment burning through her as when she came upon him in the fresher. "What did you want?"

Kylo smirks, "Well now that you asked….."

Rey growls, "You contacted me first!"

Kylo peers at her, he can almost make out her surroundings, "Are you on the Falcon?"

Rey sighs, "Can you focus?"

Kylo looks at her, "The good General moving you again?"

Rey growls, "I don't know why I'm even trying!"

Rey starts to walk away but Kylo jumps up and grabs her arm turning her, "Why? Why didn't you stay? You could've ruled by my side. Been the Empress this galaxy needs!"

Rey stares at him, the feeling of his hand on her wrist almost burning with his anger, "You know why! I wanted you to come with me!"

Kylo pushes into her mind, "Maz….you're leaving to Takodana? Why the hell are going to her when I am here ready to train you! YOU SHOULD BE AT MY SIDE, BE MY STUDENT!"

Rey feels a cold fear run through her, "You know why Ben! I can't be like you! I don't want to be like you!"

Kylo growls, "I will find that orange bitch and…"

Rey feels something boil inside her, she pushes hard and watches as Kylo slams back into the wall. Her chest heaving, she glares at him, "If you leave her alone I will come to you."

Kylo looks at her, his disbelief written on his face, "You're lying."

Rey shakes her head, "Search my feelings, I'm not lying. I will come to you on Jakku in four days. IF you leave Maz and the Resistance alone."

Kylo moves toward her, gently he searches her feelings, "Ok. Four days and if you don't show I will take this galaxy and set it on fire."

Rey nods, "Four days."

"Four Days."

Pulling back, she uses all her strength to push the door to their bond shut. She leans back into the bunk feeling her stomach turn. She has four days to figure out a way to reach Ben Solo.

Setting down on Takodana, Rey feels the heaviness of the last time she was there. The last time she was walking off the Falcon with Han. As she leaves the ship this time she can feel the sadness as it rolls off of Chewie. Grabbing his hand, she smiles up at him, "I miss him too."

The Wookie answers her and she smiles sadly, "I know, I liked him too. Come on Maz will be happy to see you."

If she didn't know any better she thought the Wookie blushed. Not asking any questions she walks toward the castle, most of it is still in ruins, but the door slams open and Maz smiles at them, "Come in, come in, not much to look at yet, but we're rebuilding fast."

Rey leans down giving the strange being a hug, "It's good to see you Maz."

Maz hugs her hard, "And you girl." Looking up at Chewie Maz winks, pulling away from Rey, "And I see you brought my boyfriend which I appreciate."

Chewie yells his greeting as Rey steps into what is left of the castle. Her eyes going to the charred walls and piles of rubble. She feels Maz next to her, "I know it looks bad, but anything can be rebuilt."

Rey nods as Maz gestures toward a small table she has near what is left of the bar, "These are the plans and I have new workers and droids that will be coming in the next few days. Now why don't you sit down and we can talk."

Rey looks around seeing that Chewie has returned to the Falcon. Maz chuckles, "I figured this was a good time for girl talk."

Rey nodded sitting down at the table, "Well you know Master Skywalker is gone."

Maz pours them both a glass of Corellian wine, "I felt his life force become one with the force. I have already spoken to him. As I spoke to Leia yesterday. You need training."

Rey took a sip of the wine, having tasted it at the base on Naboo and getting drunk with Poe and Chewie she knew to go slow, "I do need training and you are the only being I know with any training."

Maz adjusted her eye glasses and sighed sitting back, "Young one I haven't practiced the force in a very, very long time. I don't know what I can teach you, but I know of a place where you can learn what you need to know. Something is coming. Can you feel it?"

Rey felt the hairs on her arms stand up and she nodded, "I feel it. Something…it could be Kylo Ren."

Maz chuckled, "Really? You think he can make such a ripple in the force? The two of you together do, but him alone? He can't. Not to mention your destinies are now intertwined, but I think you already know that."

Rey sighed, "Yes, Master Luke helped to teach me ways to block him out of my mind."

Maz nodded at her, "That is a good power to have, but it's not him you need to worry about. Something else will reveal itself."

Rey shook her head, "What?"

Maz downed the whole glass of wine, "I don't know Young One, but I know that the Jedi couldn't fight this. What is coming…..you need trained in the force of old. The force I was trained in."

Rey stared at Maz, "What do you mean the Jedi can't fight what is coming?"

Maz chuckled refilling her glass, "Back when the galaxy was new the force wasn't caged. The force wasn't light or dark. The force was grey. Those that worshipped and trained at the Grey Temple were the most powerful in the force. Those that really could find the balance, they were truly powerful. It wasn't until an apprentice named Plagueis discovered that by using the dark side he could lash out and destroy worlds, gain power. As he embraced the dark side Plagueis began to destroy the Grey Temples. During this time another force user rose to meet him, a man by the name of NiKata Del Gormo began the Jedi Order. The Jedi thinking that the Grey had led to the Dark Side rising. The Jedi wanted to rid the galaxy of Darth Plagueis. What they didn't realize was that when there is dark there is always light. The only thing that can destroy them is the Grey."

Rey stared at Maz, "Darth Plagueis? He trained…"

Maz took a long drink of her wine, "He had an apprentice by the name of Darth Sidious, who was Emperor Palpatine, he was the man who twisted Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vadar."

Rey gasped, "How old was Darth Plagueis?"

Maz chuckled, "How old is any of us? I told you once that when you live as long as I have you see the same eyes. I have seen your eyes before. I know your heart. The light and the dark are at balance in you. As the light and dark are in Ben Solo, he's just been twisted by Snoke. But Snoke is dead now and you can help lead Ben back to the Grey. It's where the boy should've always been, just as you will never be a Jedi, you Rey are a Grey."

Rey shook her head, "I don't understand? How would you know that? Master Luke…."

Maz held up her hand stopping her, "For all that Luke Skywalker knew of the force he was powerful. Now on the other side he sees all and knows where he was wrong. You trained with him at Ahch-To, you went into the cave did you not? You went into the dark and light side? You walked the line belonging to the Grey, it is the only way to fight for the lives of everyone you know."

Rey sat back watching as Maz filled her glass again, "But how will I learn the Grey?"

Maz chuckled, "I know of a place. A place you will find easy enough."

Rey shook her head, "How do you know of this place?"

Maz smiled, "Why young one, it's where I trained."

Rey's eyes went wide, "You're a Grey?"

Maz nodded her head, "Not for some time, but yes I was one of the last trained in the great temple that once stood on Ahch-To. The Jedi tore it down and grew that damn tree, but they couldn't take away the darkness that balanced the light. My family and I went into hiding after the Jedi came to power. But that didn't stop them from asking for help from time to time. You need to go to Jakku, there you will find the Great Temple of the Grey hidden in the sands. There you will find the answer you seek."


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Hi all! For some reason I can't see my reviews. So to those who did review, Thank you so much! Hope you this second chapter!**

Leaving Maz was difficult for Rey. She knew the wise woman knew more about her past, but no matter how much Rey pushed the woman wouldn't tell her anything. Instead Maz gave her supplies for Jakku and pressed coordinates into her hand telling her this was a path a Grey had to travel alone.

So, standing in front of her old home, the destroyed AT-AT seemed haunted. The memories of all the lonely nights flooded her mind and she shook her head to get rid of them.

Chewie came down the ramp of the Falcon with his arms full of supplies. She smiled at him, "Is that it?"

The Wookie yodeled a response and she smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Just leave them there. I will make sure everything gets inside."

Chewie huffed and set the supplies at the door of the AT-AT, turning he grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. Rey laughed, hugging him back, "I won't. I promise I'll be safe." Rey pulled back from the large Wookie, "I will see you in two weeks. Just make sure you bring more supplies. Maz said this is just something I have to do on my own."

Chewie nodded, his sadness creeping into her, he pulled her close again. Rey smiled, "I know, I will miss you too. Make sure you let the General know that Kylo Ren is coming."

Chewie growled, releasing her, his arms gesturing wildly. Rey gently grabbed one of his large paws, "There is good in him. I can feel it, so can Leia. You're going to have to trust me."

Chewie sighed and nodded heading back toward the Falcon. Turning he gave her one more farewell. Rey waved at him, "Two weeks! I know."

Rey stood outside watching as the Falcon took off. She gave Chewie one last smile as he waved from the cockpit. Rey watched the Falcon disappear and she turned sighing at the supplies she needed to take inside. "I hope Maz is right about this."

It took a few hours to get the supplies inside. She sighed as she looked out across the sand, the sun was setting and the cold would set in soon. Letting the covering of the door fall down she walked back inside. Her eyes going to the slashes she had made on the wall. Her hand traced over them, her heart filling with the familiar loneliness. She didn't even realize she had let the bond open to him.

"So, you're on Jakku?"

Turning she saw him, he looked much like the first time she had seen him. His helmet in place, his black robes almost flowing behind him.

She nodded, "I am."

Kylo huffed, "I will arrive tomorrow, but I guess you already know that."

"I'm not going to run if that is what you're asking."

Kylo took a step closer to her, she could almost see his surroundings, "I didn't say you would. Why Jakku? You could've just came to me on the Supremacy. I'm sure it's more comfortable than that hollowed out piece of junk."

Rey put her hands on her hips, "I WILL NEVER set foot on your ship. You want to talk? We do it my way this time Ben."

Kylo growled, "Stop calling me that!"

Rey jetted her chin out at him, "Why? That's your name. Or are you so twisted you forgot about where you come from? About your family, who loves you!"

Kylo's fists clenched at his side, "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Rey sighed stepping toward him, "You are more than what Snoke made you. I see it. I have seen your future. OUR future. Why can't you see it?"

She felt the conflict boiling inside him, reaching in slowly she saw what he was thinking.

" _I'm being torn apart."_

 _Han looked at his son, "Come home your mother misses you."_

 _Kylo reached out to his father, dipping inside his mind, 'I can't come home. He will kill the girl and me if I do, or worse he will twist her and torture her as he has me. Using the two of us to destroy the galaxy. He said I must kill you or he will make me kill her and then kill me. I don't know what to do!' His eyes going to his father's, 'You must kill me and hide the girl. It's the only way.'_

 _Kylo held the lightsaber between them. His father's hands slowly going over his, Han smiled at him as Han pushed the button sending the lightsaber through his chest. 'Protect her son. Tell your mother I'm sorry.'_

 _As Han fell he reached out and touched his son's face one more time, 'I love you son.'_

 _Kylo choked on his words, "Thank you."_

 _He watched his father fall knowing that no one would believe his father made the choice for him. That his father protected him and Rey that day._

Rey gasped pulling back out of his mind, "Oh Ben."

Kylo stumbled back, his voice choked, "You know nothing!"

Rey felt a sharp pain as the bond closed shut, Ben disappeared. Her heart ached as she sunk to the floor. He hadn't killed his father. Han had made the choice to die to protecting them both.

She also saw that Ben wanted to protect her. No matter how he was determined that she would live, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Why were they protecting her?

What was so bad in her past that everyone seemed to hide things from her?

She pulled herself into her hammock pulling the blankets up around her.

Then the dam broke and her tears fell. Her heart breaking for the man Ben Solo might have been if Snoke hadn't twisted him, destroying his life. Her heart breaking for Han, who was taken from his friends and family just to save her, a nobody and his son who was twisted and lost. Then she cried for herself.

Once the tears dried up she drifted into an uneasy sleep that was full of large temples and water pools. Of a woman with dark raven colored hair and kind hazel eyes. She drifted in and out of memories that she didn't recognize.

Kylo all but ran to his room. Once the door slammed shut he tore off his helmet and sunk to the floor his chest heaving. She had reached inside his head and he hadn't even noticed until he felt her gasp at the memory.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of his father. His father had made the sacrifice for Rey. His father had chosen to let him live, even with all the bad he had done. His father had ignited the lightsaber, not him.

If that fucking pilot Poe Dameron hadn't gone to Jakku she never would've been found. He would never had been on the catwalk with his father and his father would still be alive. But he knew in his heart it wasn't her fault. As with everything in his life, it was his fault. He should've told his father about Rey and what Snoke wanted and killed himself. When he held out the lightsaber it was what he wanted, he wanted the pain to stop.

On shaky legs he pulled himself from the floor dropping his robes he sank to the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He needed to get off the ship. He needed to get Hux to go to Naboo and he needed to go to Jakku alone. Maybe in person he could tell her the truth or at least convince her that only together they could stand against anything in the galaxy.

Standing up he walked toward his fresher. Stripping he got into the shower and let the hot water hit his scarred flesh. His mind going to the journey ahead of him. He just hoped Rey was ready because something was coming and no matter how strong in the dark side he was, he couldn't see what it was.

And that terrified him.

Eight metal legs clicked against the stone of the cave. The cave dripping with moisture, seeping of death and despair as the creature moved deeper into the darkness. Stopping the half creature moved his lightsaber, the red light making his red and black face terrifying.

Using the force, he moved the heavy stone on top of the Crypt. As he pushed the stone away he stood tall his upper half bowing, "What is thy bidding my master?"

A burnt hand appeared from the crypt, "Oh Darth Maul you have been a very faithful apprentice. It is time we take back the galaxy. Darth Snoke has failed us."

Darth Maul looked up and watched as his master used the force to float out of the crypt and land in front of him. He shuddered as his master's hand touched his shoulder, "I'm so proud of you my apprentice. We shall rule this galaxy with the help of Solo and his little Rey."

Darth Maul turned to look at his master and he smiled, "As you wish my master.

Kylo was just hitting the atmosphere of Jakku when a blinding pain ripped through his mind. His hands going to his head, he screamed as the voice spoke to him. _'You will come to me my new apprentice. You WILL bow to me as your grandfather did. It is time for you to finish what he started. Together we will create a galaxy that your mother could never build. Come to me Kylo Ren.'_

Grabbing onto his ship's controls he landed right outside of the Niima Outpost. Panting he slid to the floor his heart racing. It couldn't be.

Shaking his head, he stood up. There was no way that he was…..

Kylo screamed again hitting the floor. He could taste blood in his mouth and a searing pain ripped through his chest and legs. For a second, he was inside the mind of Rey. He could see what she saw, he could feel the pain she felt.

Kylo reached out to her, he saw her laying in what looked like the engine room of a decaying ship. "Rey? Where are you?"

He saw Rey look up at him, blood dripping down her chin, she reached out, her voice soft and broken, "Don't let me die alone. Stay with me…"

Kylo bent down his hand going to hers, "Stay with me Rey. I'm coming."

As fast as the bond opened, it slammed shut and he felt a deep sickness settle in his gut. She was somewhere on this planet hurt and bleeding inside a large decaying Star Destroyer.

Grabbing his helmet, he put it on and marched down the ramp heading toward the Outpost. He had to find her and he knew that the boss of the Outpost would know where her AT-AT was. Walking toward the small outpost he snarled as scavengers ran from him.

Walking up to the counter he stared at the disgusting creature before him, "I'm looking for Rey."

Unkar Plutt snickered, "So am I friend. She took off with my ship. If you see her, tell her, she needs to settle up with me."

Kylo's fists clenched, anger coursing through him as he reached into the creature's mind pulling memories of Rey. Rey as a child crying at night to because she was cold and scared. Rey working to clean up junk she had gathered from the sands. Unkar trying to grab ahold of Rey to force her toward two men who snickered and sneered at her.

Kylo reached his hand forward tearing the small stand that Unkar hid behind in two. Unkar felt fear as he was pulled to Kylo. "Do you know who I am?"

Unkar shook his head, "No."

Kylo snickered, "Kylo Ren of the First Order and Rey is not your concern, ever again."

Unkar nodded, "Yes sir. I'm good to the First Order. I help however I can."

Kylo felt fear ripping through the creature, "And because of that….I'll make your death fast."

Unkar's back snapped and then his neck. Kylo dropped him onto the ground and reached into the stand throwing the rations to the ground. The scavengers running to scoop them up. He knew one of Unkar's henchmen would replace him, but he knew Rey would be glad that at least for tonight the other scavengers would eat.

He had seen a broken AT-AT in the creature's memories. Reaching his ship, he took off his helmet and threw it as he took off heading in the direction of the AT-AT. "Hang on Rey I'm coming."

Using the coordinates that Maz gave her Rey stood in front of a Star Destroyer that was half in the sand half out. The coordinates were somewhere inside the ship. Sighing she started the walk into the ship. She had never been to this ship before and she found it was somehow larger than the ones she would strip for parts.

Making her way to a large engine room she sighed, she would have to climb down since the ship seemed to be pointing down into the sand. Carefully she made her way down the walls. When she landed on the bottom she saw that there was a large hole that seemed to lead into the sand. Flicking on her lightsaber she carefully eased herself into the opening.

She gasped as the sand tunnel turned into a grey stone passage way. Moving slowly, she listened for any noise, but she heard nothing. She followed the path till it opened into a large temple room. In the center, there was a pyramid of made of stairs. On the very top was a bright violet sphere.

Walking to the center her eyes were wide as she slowly walked up the pyramid. She felt a pull to the violet light, it looked like some sort of sphere with electricity running through it. Something seemed to whisper to her, telling her to touch the beautiful ball of light. As she did it hummed almost a soothing sound. When she looked up she was startled to see two women on the other side of the sphere.

Both women wore grey robes, under their eyes were two thick black lines. The woman closest to her was younger, her hair pulled back tight in a braided bun. She had dark raven hair and Rey noticed very familiar hazel eyes staring back at her. The other woman was older, her hair fell loose around her shoulders a deep grey color.

Stepping back, she stared at them, her voice almost a whisper, "Hello?"

The younger of the two women smiled at her, "We've waited so long to see you again."

Rey shook her head, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

The older woman smiled, "It doesn't really matter right now who we are. The important thing is WHO YOU ARE."

Rey felt her mouth go dry, "I'm Rey."

The younger woman seemed to almost have tears in her eyes, "Well…Rey…I'm Serene and this is Mirkaa….we are the last of the priestess of this Great Temple and we've been waiting for you."

The older woman stepped closer, Rey noticed the light around them both was a brilliant violet like the sphere. When she looked pass them she saw several people standing all around the pyramid. The color surrounding them varied from a light green, a dark blue, pale violets, and dark reds. But she couldn't see their faces, though she felt like she knew some of them.

Rey swallowed hard, "You're all part of the force?"

Mirkaa smiled, "Yes child. Here in the Grey, all are welcome. We all know how important it is for you to be here. You and Ben need to be ready for what is to come."

Serene nodded, "We can teach you how to defeat him."

Rey shook her head, "Defeat who?"

Serene disappeared as did the figures that were standing around the pyramid. Rey was left staring at Mirkaa. The woman motioned to a dark hallway behind her, "You need to retrieve the books from their hiding place. When Darth Sidious came to destroy our temple, we hid the books down there. There is nothing to fear child, retrieve the books and share them with Ben Solo. He needs to see them too, to understand. After you have read the books come back here and bring Ben, this is where you both have always belonged. May the Force be with you."

Rey watched as the woman disappeared. Once she was gone, the violet light sphere also disappeared. Igniting her lightsaber, she walked down the stairs of the pyramid and headed into the dark room. As she stepped inside she saw beautiful cravings on the walls. Sitting on a small table were three books. She put them in her bag and headed back through the temple to the Star Destroyer.

As she climbed up the engine room wall she thought about what she had just saw. She wondered who the women were and who the other force users were that stood like silent soldiers.

She was almost to the top when hot searing pain ripped through her mind. A voice she had never heard called to her, _'Come to me my apprentice. Together with Kylo Ren we will be unstoppable. It's in your blood Lilianna. Come to me or die.'_

Rey shook her head, screaming as the pain returned. She twisted, losing her grip on the wall. She tried to reach out with the force, but there was nothing she could do. When she hit the floor of the engine room she screamed as her mouth filled with blood.

She felt Ben in her mind and she looked up seeing him, panic on his face, "Rey! Where are you?"

Rey reached toward him, "Don't let me die alone….Stay with me."

Then the darkness engulfed her as she passed out, Ben's screams the only sound she heard.


	3. Reaches of the Heart

Kylo set his ship down outside of the Star Destroyer. He couldn't sense Rey, but he could sense something else, an unusual force signature. It was almost like it was leading him to her. Taking off his robes before he left the ship he walked deep into the decaying ship. When he got to what had once been the engine room he looked down and saw Rey's crumbled body at the bottom.

"REY! I'm coming!"

Not wasting any time, he climbed down the wall as fast as he could. Once he reached the bottom he rushed to her, carefully taking her into his arms. "Oh Maker, what have you done? Oh Rey!"

He looked up as a woman appeared surrounded by a bright violet light, "You must heal her, she won't last long if you don't!"

Kylo gently set Rey down, his eyes roaming over her injuries, his eyes cutting back up to the woman, "I CAN'T HEAL HER! THAT'S A LIGHT SIDE POWER!"

The woman shook her head, "But you are not of the dark Ben Solo! You must try. She will never make it your ship!"

Kylo growled as he knelt before Rey's twisted body. Placing his hands on her he tried to focus himself like his Uncle had taught him at the academy. His mind was too jumbled and pulled away feeling his anger and disgust at himself raise, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

The woman said nothing as a man walked up and stood next to her, "Grandson you CAN! As Master Yoda always said there is no TRY only do."

Kylo stared in disbelief, "Grandfather?"

Anakin smiled at him, "Yes Ben. You need to search yourself, you love her. We can all feel it. You have spent most of your life protecting her, and not knowing why. Your bond has formed and you don't know why. It's not a master and Padawan relationship. You are destined to be together, the force has brought you together. Search your feelings."

The woman stepped closer, "Use your love for her! Use your love and heal her. I can feel her slipping away! You must hurry!"

Kylo felt dumbstruck as he stared at his grandfather and the woman he didn't know. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath. Reaching out he felt the bond between them. He felt her life force slipping away. Reaching into himself, he found the love he felt her. Something he even hid from himself because he didn't want to admit what he felt.

Tapping into that love he can feel the force moving through him. His hands slowly moving over her spine he can feel her body slowly knitting itself back together. He can feel her heart getting stronger. He feels a pull and his eyes snap open. His grandfather's hand is on his shoulder, "That's enough. You still have to get her up the wall and to the ship."

The woman nods, tears glistening in her eyes, "He's looking for you, but we can block your life force signatures here. Just as we did for her all those years. It will give you time to heal her and train. You must come back after she is well. But do not leave Jakku."

Anakin nods, "Don't leave the planet. We can't protect you if you leave."

Kylo nods, his eyes going to Rey, he can feel her breathing is stronger. Standing up he gathers her into his arms positioning her on his back using his belt to tie her to him. He slowly works his way up the wall. Looking down he can see his grandfather and the woman watching them. He knows that somehow, they are protecting them as they make their way up the wall.

Once he gets to the top he unties her and cradles her small frame in his arms. He runs through the ship. Once they get outside he notices the sun has already set and the air has turned cold. Rey trembles in his arms as he reaches the ramp of his ship.

Laying her in the small crew's quarters he shuts the ramp and grabs his med pack. Taking a deep breath, he starts to undo her belt, "You're going to kick my ass for this later, but I'm not letting you die scavenger."

Rey moans as he takes off her tunic. Taking a deep breath, he keeps his eyes off the wrapping over her breasts and moves to remove her boots. As he takes them off he notices that both ankles are broken. closing his eyes, he pulls her pants off quickly, grabbing his robes from where he stripped them off, he draped them over her.

Slowly he works through the night places the bacta patches on her skin. Once he is done he eased to the ground next to her, his head resting next to hers. Stretching his neck, he places a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're not alone Rey. You won't be again."

Exhaustion takes him and he is forced into sleep. His dreams filled with his grandfather and a temple filled with the most beautiful violet light. Standing in the middle of it is his Rey.

He startles awake. His head snapping to Rey, he finds her still sleeping her face so peaceful. Slowly he reaches out tracing the small pattern of freckles on her cheek softly. Pulling back his hand he grabs the med pack and starts to change the Bacta patches. Cursing he notices that he is almost out and he knows Rey will need many more to help heal her broken bones and internal organs.

Once her bandages and patches are changed he walks to the cockpit and sits down hard looking out at the sand. He looks down and sees a message waiting on the holonet. Opening the message, he flinches.

Hux's face pops up, "It is with great joy the Frist Order announces the return of our true Supreme Leader. We ask the whole galaxy to come and kneel at the feet of our Supreme Leader Palaptine."

Kylo stands up as the holonet message widens and he sees Emperor Palaptine sitting on Snoke's throne, in front of him is a half man, half metal spider being. "Greetings my dear friends. I'm glad to be back with you after a long sickness. My apprentice Darth Maul and I look forward to guiding this galaxy to greatness. But we need your help. We are looking for two dangerous criminals. Kylo Ren and his apprentice Rey of Jakku are wanted for crimes against the Frist Order and for killing Supreme Leader Snoke. There will be a large reward to the being that brings them to me alive. Long live the First Order!"

The holonet message goes black and Kylo stands there his chest heaving. Palaptine is alive! He had feared this when the dark sith had invaded his mind, but now he knows that he and Rey are truly in danger.

Sitting back down he stares at his communicator. He needs supplies and knows of only one person who might help him. Typing in an old familiar code, he holds his breath.

"This is General Leia."

Kylo feels tears building in his eyes at hearing his mother's voice.

"This is General Leia."

"Mother."

He hears her gasp, "Ben?"

He shakes his head wiping at his eyes, "Mother, I need help. Rey needs help."

There is a long pause, "You have Rey with you?"

"She's been hurt. She fell inside an old Star Destroyer, here in Jakku. I'm out of medical supplies and I need….I need your help to save her."

"Ben…..you can come home. I miss you."

Kylo shakes his head, "I can't. You know I can't. Here….here we are blocked from him. I need you to trust me. I'm just asking for help for her. Will you come?"

There is a pause, "Yes. I'll come."

Typing in the coordinates of their location he ends the communication and heads back to Rey. Taking a canteen of water, he tries to get her to drink some. Sitting back, he drinks some and then focuses his energy to her body, trying to help her heal however he can. At least he knows help is coming, even if it could get him killed.

Rey wakes slowly. She can feel the warm waves of the force washing over her. Opening her eyes, she sees Kylo above her and the pain radiates through her body. She starts to cry out as he moves grabbing something he leans over and she feels him inject her with something. Her body feels the relief almost immediately.

Kylo studies her face, "Better?"

Rey nods, licking her dry lips, "What happened?"

Kylo brings a canteen to her lips and drinks slowly, "You fell. I found you and brought you to my ship. I've been caring for you for two days."

Rey swallows down the rest of the water and stares at him, "You saved me?"

Kylo gives her a half smirk, "I know, you still want to kill me. But yes, I saved you."

Rey tries to move her legs and winces, "How bad?"

Kylo sighs, "Both ankles are broken and I think your pelvis. You have several deep cuts and I'm not sure what else. I have been slowly force healing you but I'm afraid I'm not that strong at that. But I've been trying."

Rey reaches up cupping his face with one hand, "You look exhausted."

Kylo chuckles, "It takes a lot out of you. But don't worry I've called for help."

Rey feels the bond between them, "You called your mother? To help me?"

Kylo sighs, "Do you remember anything from when you fell?"

Rey nods, "Palaptine. He spoke to me, he's alive. But how can that be? Darth Vadar destroyed him."

Kylo shakes his head, "I don't know how. He's put a price on our heads. My grandfather said we must stay on Jakku. Somehow that temple, he and some woman are blocking our signatures from Palaptine."

Rey smiles, "Did you see the temple?"

Kylo shakes his head, "No, I was too worried about getting you out of there."

Rey feels the medication pulling her slowly under again, "It's beautiful there….."

Kylo watches her as she slips back to sleep, reaching through the bond he can see she's resting comfortable.

Getting up he walks toward the cabinet where some rations are. As he walks he trips over her bag. Picking it up he goes to put it away when a book falls out. The book is purple with soft white flowers on the front. The flowers remind him of a field in Naboo near his grandmother's lake house. Picking it up he stares at the inside.

 _Property of Serene Hux_

Opening the book to the first page he starts to read.

 _This book very well might be my last testament to the evil that lurks around every corner of this galaxy. I no longer can trust anyone. I have discovered that my grandmother has been keeping a horrible secret. My grandfather wasn't killed on the Death Star. He's alive and on Korriban._

 _Korriban is a planet known for it's ties to the Dark Side of the force. He is there having been saved by an old apprentice that everyone thought dead, Darth Maul. My grandfather is there rebuilding his power. Using a dark being by the name of Snoke to control the First Order._

 _Last night Darth Maul came to me and Brendol. He told us my grandfather is asking for Lilianna to come to him. He can feel the force and how strong it is in my baby girl. I must do what is best for her. She is the best of us, but I know as soon as he touches her, he will feel the Grey inside of her. He will use that power, her power to destroy the galaxy. I can't allow that._

 _My mother has reached out to me, she is already on Jakku, the last Temple of our kind. I will join her there as soon as I know Armitage is safe. Even though I'm not his mother, I won't let Brendol turn that sweet boy into some First Order lackey for the dark side._

Kylo's eyes go wide, this woman was Hux's step mother and she was the granddaughter of the Emperor. Turning a few pages, he feels his breath stuck in his chest.

 _Skywalker came last night. I didn't tell him about my grandfather, I couldn't. I was afraid he wouldn't take Lilianna if I did. She will be so much better off at the Jedi Academy. She can at least learn how to control the power inside her._

 _I told him if something happens, if Lilianna is in danger, he should take her to Jakku. If nothing else we can block her signature from her great grandfather._

 _But my heart is broken. Armitage was here earlier saying goodbye to her. I finally talked Brendol into sending him to the Flight Academy. The boy loves his little sister. He calls her his Rey of light. Rey is the name I told Skywalker to put her under. No one will ever know my little one is even alive._

 _When Armitage left today I made sure to erase his memory of his sister. Tonight, I will erase the memories of anyone who knows us here. Brendol is having a party for some of his closest advisors. I will do it then. Once their minds are wiped of me and Lilianna I shall go to the Temple._

 _Mother has already showed me it will be our last stand. Darth Maul will seek us out and destroy us. But at least the children will safe. Maker forgive me for leaving them both._

Kylo sees something fall out onto the floor. Picking it up he gasps as he looks at a holopic of the woman that had been with his grandfather in the old Star Destroyer. She is holding a small girl about two, her hair in three loose buns. Leaning close to her is the face of a redheaded boy about eight, the face of General Hux.

Standing up he moves toward Rey. "Maker, you're Lilianna Hux?"

It's the morning of the fourth day and Kylo is doing all he can to keep Rey asleep. He has ran out of Bacta patches and injections of pain reliever. He's deep in a mediation trying to ease her into a sleep when he hears a ship land.

Standing up he walks down the ramp of the ship and watches as the Falcon lands close to them. Swallowing hard he stands there and watches as his mother's small frame moves down the Falcon's ramp. He can feel his nerves kick up, wishing he had his helmet on. He almost feels naked in front of his mother without it.

Leia stops short of him, "Ben."

"Mother."

"How is she?"

"Not good. I've ran out of supplies. I'm keeping her asleep to help with the pain."

Leia turns at the sound of a droid coming down the ramp. It's a medic droid. Kylo motions toward his ship, "She's inside."

The droid races up the ramp. Leaving Leia and Kylo to stare at one another. Kylo clears his throat, "Mother…I…I didn't…you have to understand…."

Leia chuckles, wiping at her tears that are falling slowly from her eyes, "You don't think your father didn't tell me?"

Kylo's head snaps up, "What? How?"

Leia walks slowly toward him, "I don't think you understand, maybe you do in some ways now." She stopping a few steps from him, she reaches out and cups his face gently. The face of her son that she hadn't seen in so long. Her little boy, he will always be.

"Love makes bonds that nothing can break. I speak to your father, he comes to me. I know what happened on that catwalk. I know that he picked life for you and Rey. How could you think that he would kill you? Don't you realize how much we both love you?"

Kylo feels a tear fall from his eye, "But I've done horrible things. I'm a monster."

Leia gives him a sad smile, "You have done terrible things, but you are no monster."

Kylo hears footsteps coming down the ramp and looks up to see Chewie with the pilot, the traitor, and a girl he doesn't know. "I see you brought back up."

Leia smirks, patting his face, "They're her family. They weren't going to hear of me leaving them back at the base."

Kylo sighs and Leia pulls him into her arms hugging him, "I have a feeling someday you will see them as family too. You can do this for her, do this for Rey."

Kylo pulls back awkwardly from his mother, motioning to the others, "She's just inside."

Standing off to the side Kylo watches as Rey's eyes flutter open and a wide smile spreads across her face. Her voice cracking, "Finn! Poe!" The little droid beeps and smiles at him, "BB8! What are you doing here?"

Finn smiles, taking her hand, "Well the General told us you were hurt so nothing could stop us from coming."

Rose leans against Finn smiling at her, "What is family for?"

Poe chuckles putting and arm around the General, "That's right. You're stuck with us Rey."

Rey looks over at Kylo a confused look on her face, "You? You called them?"

Kylo nods, "Yes, you needed medical care."

Rey looks up at Leia, her face twisting, "You can't take him. He has to stay here. I can't do this without him."

Leia holds up her hands in surrender, "Settle down, no one is here to take him away."

Finn growls looking toward Kylo, "Though we should."

Kylo huffs, "That's rich coming from a traitor!"

Finn lunges at Kylo his fist connecting with Kylo's jaw. Kylo's head jerks back and he growls as he reaches out the force beginning to choke the life out of the ex-Stormtrooper. Leia growls her hands flying out both men are torn apart each pinned to a different side of the ship. Her voice cutting through the silence, "I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE BOYS, SO LISTEN UP! This is NOT going to happen. As it turns out we are ALL ON THE SAME SIDE! If I have to talk to you two again I will make sure you don't wake up till next week. Now let's get them back to Rey's base camp and get them settled in. I will NOT hear anything more about this!"

Both men fell to the floor still glaring at each other. Leia sighed looking down at Rey, "I hope you're ready for this family. Because you can't have family without some kind of drama. Now let's move back to the base." Leia started ushering everyone out of the ship. When Chewie started to argue, she growled at him, "MOVE IT YOU WALKING CARPET!" The Wookie growling back at her.

Leia looks over at Kylo, "Back to the AT-AT! No short cuts, no taking off. It's time for you to grow up son and be a man. Part of that is facing things you don't want to."

Leia smiles down at Rey placing a kiss on her forehead, "I will see you in a few minutes." Leia's eyes snapping to Kylo, "You too son. We have a war to fight and I need you both. So move it."

With that Leia Organa walked down the ramp and into the bright sun of Jakku.


	4. A Past

Rey eased herself up, smiling she sat herself up in the bed. The medic droid and the bacta patches were doing wonders for her, but she knew the only reason she was alive was because Kylo had been force healing her when he thought she was asleep.

She smiled as she looked at him laying on the floor on a small pallet. His face looked so peaceful when he slept and she couldn't help reaching out to their bond to see what he was dreaming about. She smiled as she saw him in her mind he was dreaming of his father. Pulling out of the dream she reached down and grabbed her bag pulling out a small purple book with white flowers. Holding the book in her hands she couldn't help but feel she had seen the book before.

Opening the book, she ran her fingers over the name, Serene Hux. She began to read and as she read her heart started to pound in her chest. She didn't even feel Kylo when he woke, sitting up watching her as she read the words on the page.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt his hand on hers. Looking up she shook her head, "This was…this was my mother's? Hux…he's my brother?"

Kylo stood up, easing himself next to her on the small bed. "Rey…I've read the book…..while you were sleeping…..you are from a very powerful family."

Rey hiccupped as the tears began to fall faster, "Why did she….Why didn't Master Luke…..Who am I?"

Kylo held her hand tight, "You are Lilianna Amidala Hux. You were named after my grandmother in part. Your family is a very powerful family from Naboo."

Rey leaned in grabbing him. Kylo wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here Rey, we'll face this together."

He held her for what felt like ever, her crying slowly easing up. He slowly pulled back taking her hands into his. "Do you want to know?"

Rey nodded her head, slowly looking up at him. Kylo took a deep breath, "Your great grandfather was the man who became Emperor Palpatine, he married a woman from a noble family named Ranianna Knight. Together they had a child, a daughter Mierra. Mierra had several attempts on her life because of her father being a senator. The Jedi sent a young master named Qui-Gon Jinn. They fell in love and had an affair. When the Jedi Council found out they made him chose between her or the Council. He picked the Council and never saw her again, he never knew about his daughter. His daughter was your mother, Serene. Your great grandfather demanded Serene marry a young up and coming General that was a widower. So, she was married off to Brendol Hux. He's your father and Hux is your brother."

Rey shook her head, "But why did she give me to Master Luke?"

Kylo pushed through their bond some relaxing thoughts, his hands gently caressing hers, "Your grandmother Mierra was strong with the force. Qui-Gon knew that and he introduced her to Maz. Maz took her to the temple here on Jakku after your mother was born. They trained here and learned the ways of the Grey. But when Mierra's mother got sick, so she went to her. Not knowing it was a trick for your great grandfather, who was then the Emperor to get ahold of you. He forced Mierra to give up her daughter. Mierra escaped coming back here hoping to gather enough support so she could rescue Serene. By the time she had enough help, Serene was married to Brendol. Your mother knew she needed to make you safe. You as a toddler were so strong in the force it scared your mother. She knew the best thing to do was to hide you from your grandfather. So, Luke took you to the academy. Your mother came here and tried to help your grandmother defend the Temple, but Darth Maul was too powerful for them and he destroyed the Temple, causing it to sink into the sands. Where it's been for some time."

Rey looked at him, "Do you know me from the academy?"

Kylo felt fear grip him, "I….Yes….I know you from the academy. You were one of the young ones. I didn't see you very often. But the night….the night Snoke….when he forced me to destroy the academy…..you stood against me and the Knights of Ren….One Knight, the Master at that time Nucce. He came toward you. You stood strong….surrounded by the bodies of the other children….you stood talk at five trying to defend the academy. Something about you….it called to me. I couldn't let Nucce kill you. So, I ran him through the back with my lightsaber. Afterward I made you drop into a deep sleep. In one quick moment I let you live and became the Master of the Knights of Ren. I knew then you were too important….you had to live."

Rey watches as his face contorts in anguish, tears falling from his eyes. Rey reaches up and wipes the tears away, she can fill his pain and shame through the bond, "Snoke twisted you."

Kylo shakes his head, his eyes slowly coming up to meet hers, "I can't let Snoke be blamed, I followed him. I'm a monster."

Rey pulls him into her arms and holds him tight, "It's not who you are and that's what matters."

Pulling back from her Kylo stares at her, "Now you know where you come from. You know that you are loved, that your family loves you."

Rey's eyes go wide, "Mierraa…..that was the name of one of the women in the Temple. Ben, that's my mother and grandmother! I have to go back down there."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, he grabs her, "In a few more days. I promise we will go back down there. You're not well enough and I really don't want Poe and Finn to have a reason to kill me."

Rey nods, letting him ease her back on the bed, tucking the blankets around her. Standing up he looks down at her, "Should I call you Lilianna now?"

Rey stares at him, "Should I call you Ben?"

Kylo chuckles, "I guess we get to pick who we are now."

Rey nods, feeling exhaustion set in. Kylo hands her the book, "Read the book over the next few days. We have a few more hours till the General and the others will be up. Close your eyes and rest."

Leaning down he gently kisses her forehead. Rey watches as he gets himself settled on his pallet, "You haven't left my side, have you?"

Kylo huffs, "Only when I can't stand to see the traitor touch you."

Rey watches as he turns his back to her, a smile spreading on her lips, "Be careful Kylo Ren, someone might say you're a good man."

She hears him huff at her and the bond opens, she can feel him soothing her to sleep. It doesn't take long for her eyes to get heavy with sleep. As she falls asleep she dreams of cold ships, a man with red hair. A small boy who plays with her and a woman with raven colored hair and deep hazel eyes who sings to her. She had finally found her family.

The week passes quickly and Rey slowly recovers from her injuries. Everyday the others go out working on a project led by Rose. The quirky woman stumbled onto a fully intact officer's quarters in one of the down ships near the AT-AT while she and Finn were walking.

So everyday Finn, Rose, Poe, and Chewie left with Kylo grumbling behind them. So far no one ended up dead, but Rey and Leia knew it was just a matter of time.

During this time Leia would work with her connections trying to build up the Resistance, while Rey sat and read her mother's journal. She wanted to go back to the Temple, but Kylo and Leia said she needed to be well to make the climb down safely. So, she sat and read the words of her mother, letting them wash over her. Sometimes she would wake up crying at night, the grief of all her mother went through seeping into her dreams.

When she did cry Kylo would hold her, he never spoke, but she could feel through the bond that he was there for her. His presence seemed to always relax her at times like that.

She set the book down as Leia came onto the ship. The General smiled at her, "It's a beautiful day would you care to walk with me?"

Rey chuckled, "It's always sunny here. Unless there's a sand storm."

Leia laughed, "Well it's good for you to walk. Thought we might go check on the others."

Rey stood up slowly, testing her still healing ankles. The bone had healed but the muscles were still sore and she took her time walking to the ramp where the General stood waiting.

Once they were outside Leia gave her an arm helping her walk through the sand. They walked in silence toward the Star Destroyer where the others were working. They were almost there when Leia stopped and turned toward her, "We will be leaving in a few days. I'm going to take Finn and Rose with me. Finn and Ben shouldn't be together, but I'm leaving Poe. Something tells me I need too. I don't want both of you falling down that damn ship and getting hurt. I also sense that Poe has a role to play here."

Rey nodded, "I do too. I think that's a good idea." A small smirk creeping onto her face, "I'm sure Ben will have something to say about that."

Leia huffed, grabbing a hold of Rey's arm starting to walk again, "Ben always had a temper. But I notice he doesn't have much trouble holding his temper around you."

Rey rolled her eyes, "He knows I will bury him in sand to the neck if he does."

Leia nodded, "He always felt things so deeply. Luke use to tell me that his emotions would led to the dark side, I guess I should've listened."

Rey stopped and shook her head, "But he's not a Jedi. I've been reading my mother's journal and the Grey were one with their emotions. The greatest of them was Love. They felt that love kept the balance between the dark and the light. The Greys were allowed to have families, because they felt there was no greater love than that of family."

Leia smiled at her squeezing her hand, "I have a strange feeling that you will one day be part of mine and that makes me very happy. Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Rey shook her head, "I didn't do it, Han did."

Leia nodded a small tear leaking from her eye, "I think he just got things started. And he's very happy that you will be a Solo someday."

Rey stared at the older woman, "You see him?"

Leia laughed, "Oh sweet girl, he was the one true love of my life. We will always be one with the force. Always."

Before Rey could say anything else, Poe came running toward them pouring sweat, "Come quick, they're going to kill each other."

Leia took off at a steady jog toward the downed Star Destroyer, while Rey struggled to keep up. When they got there, they could see Kylo and Finn wrestling in the sand, Rose was screaming at them to stop, but neither man seemed to hear her.

Leia growled, raising her hand she flicked Finn off first sending him crashing into the sand some distance away. Turning she saw her son smirk, she flicked her hand and picked him up flicking him in the opposite direction.

Rose was helping up Finn, "WHY? HE WASN'T DOING NOTHING! HE WAS HELPING! I SWEAR TO THE MAKER! YOU AREN'T….I'M NOT….I'M SO DONE!"

Finn sighed watching her stomp away. Then his eyes cut to Leia and Rey, Leia started toward him, but Rey stopped her. Clinching her teeth, she glared at her friend, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Finn sighed, gesturing toward Kylo, who was still sitting in the sand, his elbows on his knees glaring at the rest of the group, "He's just, HE'S KYLO REN! HE'S AN ASSHOLE! A HUGE ASSHOLE! How can you like this guy Rey? What did he do to you when you were on the ship on him?"

Rey shook her head, "He's changing! You have every right to judge him, but I know a man who told me he was a Stormtrooper and I didn't hold that against you! You tried to leave me at Maz's but you came back, I forgave you! You are my friend, my family and nothing will change that! I love you Finn, but you don't get to judge Kylo. Not anymore. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead!"

Finn looked down, "You care about him."

Rey nodded, "And you care about Rose and if I was her I would be wondering if you cared a little too much for me right now."

Finn looked up shaking his head, "No, you're my best friend!"

Rey nodded, "I know that, but it might not look like that to Rose right now. Now go handle that." Rey looked back at Kylo she could feel the hate and anger rolling off him, "I'll handle him."

Leia chuckled as Finn took off toward the ships, locking her arm through Poe's she smiled, "Come on Dameron, let's go see what Chewie's up too and talk about your future."

Poe smiled, "I didn't get involved, you saw that right?"

Leia laughed, "Don't get cocky."

Rey stood there watching as they walked away, turning back she stared at Kylo. He was standing up dusting the sand from his pants. Talking a few steps toward him Rey sighed, "What happened?"

Kylo gestured in the direction that Finn had gone, "HE started that. I was doing what the girl said, minding my own business when he fucking charged me!"

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, "You did nothing? I know you better than that and don't lie Kylo I can look into your mind if I want."

Kylo growled at her, "I'd like to see you try."

Rey huffed, "Is that what you want Solo?"

Rey knew she was baiting him, but he had been building up over the last few days. It wasn't just him, Finn had been just as bad at starting conflict.

Kylo growled, his hand reaching out he started pulling piece of the ship with the force and throwing the parts away from Rey. He turned looking at her, "I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO BE HERE! I WAS THE MASTER OF MY OWN DESTINY! BROUGHT DOWN BY WHAT…..A SCAVENGER! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A NURSE AND A FUCKING BAG HOLDER! I'M KYLO REN MASTER OF THE KNIGHTS OF REN! SUPREME LEADER OF THE FIRST ORDER!"

Kylo fell to his knees, his chest heaving and his head down. Rey slowly walked toward him, stopping just short of him, her voice soft, "And you're Ben Solo, a Grey. Son of Han and Leia. The man who picked saving my life over Snoke's life. The man that when you felt I was hurt moved heaven and earth to find. Going as far as calling a woman who you were terrified of, just to save my life. I'm nobody, I'm nothing."

Kylo looked up slowly, his voice cracking, "You're not nobody to me."

Rey smiled stepping closer to him, her hand going through his hair, "And you are more to me than you will ever know. Remember I've seen our future."

Kylo shocked her by leaning forward his arms wrapping around her, he buried his head into her stomach and held her, pulling away he looked up at her slowly, "I'm kneeling before."

Rey smirked, brushing the curls from his face, "I don't want you to ever kneel in front of me. I want to walk next to you."

Standing up slowly Kylo kept his eyes locked with hers, his hands going to hers their fingers intertwined, "I thought I lost you."

Rey nodded, leaning into his chest, her arms going around him. "We're a mess aren't we."

Kylo chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine as he hugged her closer. His face buried into her hair, "We really don't know how to do this."

Rey looked up at him, "No, but we can learn together."

Kylo's hand brushes against her face, "You're never going to be alone, I won't ever leave you."

Rey's smile almost blinds him, "I know. Now what did you do?"

Kylo sighed, "I might have said something about the traitor having a certain part of his anatomy cut off by the girl the way he gives into anything she wants."

Rey pulls back punching his stomach, Kylo pulls back rubbing his stomach, "THAT HURT!"

Rey smiles sinisterly up at him, "You will hold your comments until they leave. Not to mention if I even so much as hear you giving anyone trouble I'll be the one force pulling anatomy OFF your body."

Turning she starts to stomp away, her weak ankle muscles making it hard. She yells in surprise as he picks her up and starts carrying her back to the ships. "PUT ME DOWN I'M MAD!"

Kylo sighs, "You can be mad once we get back. But I promise I will …..well I'll….I'll say I'm sorry to ….to the…."

Rey growls, slapping at his chest, "His name is Finn and he is part of my family!"

Kylo rolls his eyes, "I will tell Finn I'm sorry."

Rey smirks, Kylo seems like he just threw up in his own mouth. Putting her head down on his shoulder she smiles, "There's hope for you yet Ren."

Kylo grumbles under his breath, but doesn't say anything else as they walk back toward the others. Rey leans in and puts a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

She blushes not looking at him, her eyes focused on his tunic, but she can feel his heart flutter through the bond. She can also feel the blush spreading through his body. Yes, there was hope for him yet.


	5. Shadow of the Grey

Stepping off the ship he took a deep breath stretching his aching muscles. Sleeping on the floor of the ship was wearing on him, but hopefully by the end of the day they would have the old officer's quarters moved close to the AT-AT, giving him and Rey a better shelter while they figured out what their next move was.

He couldn't believe in just nine days his whole life had changed so quickly. When he came to Jakku something inside him had known he was going to walk away from his life. He had known somewhere inside back when he first saw her on Takodana that this girl…woman was going to reshape his life. Reshape his future. He just hoped he would be enough for her, he knew he didn't deserve her, but maybe someday he would be worthy of her.

He felt his mother's presence and turned to see that she was approaching him.

His mother.

Another woman he wasn't worthy to be near.

"Good morning Ben."

"Mother."

Leia stood next to him, her eyes scanning the horizon. The Jakku sun just starting to peek over the sand dunes. "How did you sleep?"

Kylo shrugged, "I slept."

"And how did Rey sleep?"

Kylo smirked, "She slept better than me. After I changed her bandages last night she went right to sleep."

Leia took a deep breath, "She's younger than you."

Kylo's head snapped as he looked at his mother quickly, "Rey?"

Leia nodded, a small smile spreading across her face, "Yes Rey. She will need you to take things slow. I think the experience she has with men isn't much. You need to go slow, be easy."

Ben felt his throat closing up, his face blushing red, "I ….why would you…..I would never."

Leia's smile got wider, her voice low, "I'm sorry son, I just…well I figured…that's wonderful. The two of you…just take things slow. Your father had a lot more experience than I did. He never pushed, but deep down that scoundrel was a gentleman. At least with me."

Ben felt like he wanted the sand to open up and swallow him, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mother, why are we talking about this?"

Leia chuckled, "Your father suggested…well he may have thought we needed to have a talk. I just figured he wanted me to tell you to go slow with her. But do you have any questions? I can answer them."

Ben shook his head, "We are NOT doing this."

Leia sighed, "There's NOTHING to be ashamed of, sex is a beautiful…."

Ben started to walk away, "I'm going for a walk!"

Leia chuckled watching as her son walked. She felt a familiar presence and turned seeing her husband smiling, his eyes following their son, "That wasn't nice."

Leia smiled, "I know. But a mother wants to know these things. At least now I know he won't overstep since we never had those talks with him."

Leia hears Han sigh, "We missed out on telling him a lot of things." Leia turned looking at her husband, Han gently reached out trying to caress her face, "You know I need to stay."

Leia closed her eyes letting his life force caress her softly, "I know."

Han let his hand drop, Leia's eyes opened smiling at him, "It's just for a little while Leia. I wasn't there when he needed me. I need to be there now."

Leia nodded, "We both have a lot to make up for."

Han smirked, "Yes we do. You're still beautiful in the morning."

Leia chuckled, starting to walk away, "And you're still a scruffy nerf herder."

Rey sat in the sand watching as Rose directed the others in moving the officer's quarters. Chewie was piloting the Falcon, series of chains went from the Falcon to the part of the ship they needed moved two miles to the spot where Rey's AT-AT was.

Rose beamed at her as she ran up, "I can't believe how smooth this is going."

Rey chuckled, "I see you have Finn and Kylo working far from each other."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I know that Finn has issues with him, but I see Kylo trying. Finn just needs to grow up a little. I have already talked to him. He understands what will happen if he decides to go at Kylo again. Don't you worry about that."

Rey smiles at the girl, "I like you Rose. I really do and thank you."

Rose smirked, "Finn says I'm part of the family."

Rey reaches over and grabs her hand, "Yes you are."

Before Rose can answer they hear metal snapping. Rey gasped as one of the chains broke, the officer's quarters falling toward Finn. She held her breath waiting for it fall. But then it snapped back up, her eyes cut to Kylo. His hands were up and she could feel the force moving through him.

As fast as she could she came to stand next to him, her hands mirroring his as she helped him hold the hunk of metal up. Kylo's eyes cutting to Rose, "Tell Chewie to keep going. Rey and I can hold it."

Rose snapped out of her trance and grabbed her comm making sure he kept moving.

Once they all got back to the AT-AT, Chewie set the officer's quarters down. Kylo and Rey sat down hard in the sand both exhausted from using the force.

Rose pulled Finn behind her, stopping in front of Rey and Kylo, "Do it Finn."

Finn grumbled under his breath, "I….thanks."

Kylo nodded, "Don't worry about it….if you're going to die I want to be the one killing you."

Rey slapped at Kylo's arm, "KYLO!"

Finn chuckled, "I feel the same about you Ren."

Kylo smirked at the man, "I guess we can at least agree on that."

Finn smiled, "Yes we can."

Kylo pushed off the sand, "I'll be at the ship."

Rose, Finn, and Rey watched as he walked back toward his ship. They would be moving their things over to the officer's quarters, their new home. But Kylo needed to make sure the cloaking device on his ship was working.

Finn sat down hard on the sand next to Rey, pulling Rose with him. "Is he alright?"

Rey stared after Kylo, reaching out she could feel his exhaustion through the bond. She nodded, looking over at Finn, "It took a lot out of him moving the ship like that. He's been trying not to reach out with the dark side. I hadn't noticed till now."

Finn sighed, "Listen, you might be right. I guess he's trying. Poe and Rose have been on my ass about it. But today I saw that thing coming toward me and he didn't flinch he just held it up."

Rey smiled, leaning her cheek on her knees, her eyes going back to the ship that Kylo had disappeared into, "He's changing. But he's always been a good man deep inside. The things he did….Snoke has been whispering to him since he was a baby." Rey looked up gazing into Finn's eyes, "Can you even understand how awful it must have been for him?"

Finn sighed, "He killed Han."

Reaching out slowly, Rey grabbed his hand using the force she let him see the memory of what really happened with Han. Finn's eyes went wide, his voice cracking, "He…Han…."

Rey nodded, "Han saved me and Kylo….Ben…..now we just have to make his sacrifice count."

The next morning, they all stood outside the Falcon. Rey smiled as she watched Kylo and Chewie. The Wookie and Kylo had finally made peace and the Wookie didn't miss out on a chance to wrap his 'nephew' in bone crushing hugs.

Rey walked toward them laughing, as Kylo gently tapped the Wookie's back, "Yes…I know…I won't….YES…" His voice got quiet, "I love you too."

The Wookie smiled and looked over at Rey pulling her into their hug, both her and Kylo gasping for breath when he pulled away. Rey smiled up at him, "I promise I'll take care him and myself."

Kylo shook his head and turned coming face to face with Finn. The man stared at him hard, then his hand came out, "Take care of her. I'm trusting her with you."

Kylo nodded, his hand coming out to shake Finn's hand, "She's safe with me."

Finn nodded, "I know….but I'll kill you if something happens to her."

Kylo felt Finn's hand tighten around his and he tighten his own grip, "You just look after my mother and Rose."

Rose smiled, slapping at Finn's arm hard, making the man recoil, "That hurt!"

Rose ignored him, throwing her arms around Kylo, shocking him, "Take care of yourself and don't stay away too long."

Kylo awkwardly patted her back, "I will. Be safe Rose."

Rose pulled back and smiled pushing past him, she ran into Rey's arms the two women talking quietly. When Kylo turned around he felt the smile slowly spread across his face, "Good bye mother."

Leia smiled at him, "Ben…I want to hug you."

Sighing Kylo opened his arms, slowly engulfing his mother, he felt tears biting at his eyes, "Thank you for coming."

Leia smiled, "I will always come when you need me. You're my son and I love you."

Pulling back, she smiled at her son, quickly wiping at the few tears that ran down his face. Cupping his face with her hands she looked into his eyes, "You are Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was someone that bastard Snoke created. You are better than any of us. And I know you love her." Kylo tried to pull away, but his mother wouldn't let him, "No it's ok, love her son. She loves you, I feel it. You are the future of this galaxy. Trust your feelings."

Pulling him back into her arms, "Stay strong. I will see you soon, promise me you'll be safe."

Ben nodded letting his mother go. Rey came to stand at his side, Poe standing behind them. As the others started up the ramp of the Falcon, Kylo yelled to his mother, "Mom."

Leia turned and Kylo smiled, "May the force be with you."

Leia nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "And with you."

As Leia turned and disappeared into the ship, Kylo felt Rey's hand slip into his. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. It was time to go back to the Temple.

Kylo followed slowly behind her as they made their way down the wall of the old engine room. When he finally hit the bottom, he saw Rey was staring at the dried blood on the floor. He walked over and gently nudged her, "It's in the past. Come on."

Rey nodded, moving toward the hole in the wall. They moved quietly through the passage way. When they came into the large Temple room, Kylo whistled, "Maker, this place…."

Rey nodded, spinning around, "It really is."

Kylo looked at the top of the pyramid, a bright violet light shined, "What is that?"

Rey smiled, grabbing his hand they walked to the top of the pyramid. Rey reached both their hands toward the sphere and when they both touched it the room lit up. Kylo gasped as he looked around the room, the temple floor was filled with force lifeforces.

Rey squeezed his hand and he looked up to see two women staring at them. One of them was the one that helped him find Rey.

Serene smiled, "Welcome home Lilianna and Ben. Welcome to the Temple of the Grey."

Rey swallowed hard, "M….Mother?"

Serene nodded, "I'm so glad…so glad to see you."

Kylo shook his head, "What is this place?"

Rey and Kylo turned around when they heard a voice behind them, "The Great Temple it is." A small green creature slowly walked up the pyramid toward them.

Kylo stood in awe, "Master Yoda."

Yoda chuckled, "Yoda I am, but no master here. This is the path the force has picked for you two young ones. The Jedi were wrong, gone they are. The Sith are wrong, not gone are they. You must learn here….learn to use your powers if you will defeat Darth Sidious."

Mieraa cleared her as Yoda came to stand near them, "The Grey focuses on Love, Family. Emotions are used to guide us. In the Grey there is no wrong or right….only justice, balance."

Serene nodded, "You must learn how to work together. You balance each other in a way no one has. You are the ones that the force had promised. The ones who would bring the Force into the Grey again."

Kylo looked around, "You have beings from all sides of the force here."

Mieraa smiled, "Yes. All that are here are here to help the two of you reach a level of oneness that the Emperor will never be able to defeat."

Yoda hummed his agreement, "We all have seen it we have. The two of you are to bring him down."

Kylo cleared his throat, "What about Darth Maul?"

Slowly a hooded figure moved up the pyramid slowly pulling his hood from his head, "Darth Maul can be killed. His hate for me and Obi-Wan is what kept him alive. It gave the Emperor time to collect him and save his life."

Kylo tightened his hold on Rey's hand, "Rey…this is your grandfather….Qui-Gon Jinn."

Rey couldn't breathe, "I….you're all…." Her eyes cutting to her mother, "Did you ever think of me? After…"

Serene nodded, trying to reach for Rey but she stepped back, "I thought of you every day. You don't know how hard it was to leave you."

Mieraa put her hand on Serene's shoulder, "That's enough." Serene nodded, closing her eyes she disappeared from sight. Mieraa sighed, "Lilianna…"

"Rey, my name is Rey."

"Rey, what your mother did, it was one of the bravest thing I have ever seen. I know how you feel. You were left alone. I know how that feels. When my father find out about myself and Qui-Gon….and then the child I was carrying….he locked me in a cell for nine months. I saw no one. It was my punishment for going against him. I know what it feels like to feel alone. What your mother did she did to save you. You will have to come to terms with that on your own. Right now, what matters is your training."

Rey shook her head, "For a very long time now, both me and Ben have been pawns in something we don't understand. So, I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm sorry for what any of you went through. But this…I'm not doing this for the force. I'm not doing this for any of you. Neither is Ben. We're doing this for the people who are suffering in the galaxy. So yes, I want to talk with Serene alone. She owes me some answers."

Kylo pulled her closer to him, his fingers intertwining with hers, "We do this because we want too. To save innocent lives. Now if you don't mind, let's get this training started."

Yoda chuckled, "This one I like."

They returned to their make shift home well after the sun had set. Poe was already snoring in his bed, BB8 in rest mood near his feet.

They didn't speak as they slowly got ready for bed. He sat waiting for her to come out of the make shift fresher that Rose had set up for them. When she came out he sighed, feeling her turmoil through the bond. "Are you alright?"

Rey nodded, "I'm fine."

Kylo sighed, "Rey, I think she did what she did to protect you."

Rey shook her head, "Everyone does what they think is best. But no one ever thought about what was right for me. Why didn't she save Armitage? He….I started remembering things about my life after I learned about my parents. Brendol isn't a nice man. My mother always wondered if he killed his first wife. He was abusive. And that little boy….the little boy I remember was left alone with that monster. I was left here….alone…no one ever came for me."

She sunk down onto her bed and Kylo stood moving toward her, he sat down and pulled her against his chest, the tears started to stream down her face as he held her. "I came for you Rey. I know it's not much, but I came for you. I won't leave you."

She pulled away from him, staring into his face.

His eyes flicked to her lips and without thinking about it he closed the distance his lips gently kissing hers. His hand moved to her hair slowly pulling the buns from her hair. His tongue gently traced her lips and he groaned when a soft moan escaped her mouth as his tongue swept into her mouth tasting her.

Kylo felt the bond open up wide, the force flowing around them as her hands went to his chest. Kylo felt himself moving her slowly back on the bed when he heard a throat clear.

The broke apart with Kylo half on top of Rey, both of them looking over at Poe who was sitting up on his elbow smirking at them, "As much as I hate to break this up. I have to tell you this just isn't fair. Rey you're like my sister and Ren I don't want to see your pale ass. So, can you knock it off and save that shit for a night I'm not here?"

Kylo sat up pulling Rey's blanket into his lap to hide his erection. Both he and Rey blushed hard. Poe laughed, BB8 joining in, "Oh my God I can't wait to tell Finn about this."

Kylo stood up letting Rey's blanket fall, "Go to sleep…..asshole."

That only made Poe laugh harder.

Kylo laid down on his bed, trying to keep from force choking Poe. Sighing he punched his pillow, his eyes flicking over to Rey. Her face was red and flushed, but her lips were swollen from his kisses. He felt her through the bond, 'Good night.'

He smirked at her, 'Good night, Rey.'

He felt asleep peaceful, the bond between them opened. Letting their dreams and thoughts merge together.

Maz scrambled into the small duct system beneath the castle, her heart beating in her in chest. She could hear the sound of metal clicking on the stone. Closing her eyes, she reached out to the Temple, calling for all the strength that the force could give her.

She gasped as she was ripped from her hiding place. Her small body being flung onto the hard ground. Her glasses breaking and falling off her face, she turned toward her attacker, "You can kill me, but it won't change the fact that they will destroy you and your master."

Darth Maul snarled at her, "Such a pathetic being you've always been. It's sad really for your life to end this way."

Picking her up by her arm he sneered at her, "Nothing more than a bug really."

Maz jetted her chin out, "You may strike me down, but it won't change what you are. You're nothing but second best. You will always be your master's whipping boy."

Darth Maul ignited his lightsaber, sending Maz Kanata's life force into the stars.


End file.
